Corpse Party - Blood Festival
by KimikoAkashiya
Summary: A year after the adventures in Heavenly Host, Ayumi and her friends find themselfes again at that horrible place. (Includes OCs)


So I wrote this Fanfiction in German a while ago and today a member of the heavenly host forums helped me to translate it. I am realy thankfull, that I can bring you this story in english now!

have fun reading it!

* * *

"Sensei! Look! This booth here has pretty pendants!"  
"Come Kaori-chan, let's go to the chamber of horrors!"  
"Mo-chan! I have heard in class 2-9 is a maid cafe!"

Yes, a lot of voices could be heard here at the Kisaragi Senior High School.  
It was the Kisaragi Festival which was held every year at this time.  
Each class at the school had prepared something special  
and many other schools in the region came to amuse themselves here.  
Also students from the Byakudan and Minazuki Senior High School.

At one booth, at which there was delicious cotton candy,  
gathered some students of the latter school.  
"Kimi-chan ~ you like anything?" Asked a playful girl with long white hair.  
Beside her stood a slightly older young lady with long red hair.  
"Stop bothering her, you know that she doesn't like sweets so much"  
While the two girls discussed further,  
Kimiko looked a little worried in the direction of the school building.  
Something stirred in her ... but what was it ?

Suddenly the student got dizzy, she held her head.  
Plagued she looked up, but what she saw shocked her.  
In front of her was no longer the Kisaragi Senior High School,  
in front of her was an old, wooden, dilapidated school building.  
But that was not all, around this school was some weird and red stuff.  
But what was it?  
Shocked, she took a step back.  
"W ... what is that ... ? " she asked herself quietly.  
"Get out of here ... before it's too late ... Scat! Kimiko"  
That voice ... but that was ...

"Kimi-chan! Hey, Kimiko-chan!"  
Worried, the girl with long white hair, shook her friend  
who just didn't respond,  
but suddenly she looked into the blue eyes of her friend Kimiko.  
"W ... what happened?"  
She was just as if she had been in a different place,  
and Kimi still got a queasy feeling when she thought of this place ...  
"You were not responsive for a while  
and you were only staring at the school building all the time ...  
We were worried about you."  
Kimiko sighed shortly.  
"I'm sorry Rina-chan and Aki-chan ... I don't know what just happened ..."  
muttered the also white-haired girl with shoulder-length hair.  
Her thoughts were still half in this strange place.  
It had been so real, as if she had really been in a different place...  
She remembered exactly the smell of decay and putrefaction.  
She also remembered what it was like to stand on this red slime  
which surrounded the school.  
And the voice ... she knew that voice, but from where?  
"Doesn't matter, now that Kimiko is fit again, we go inside to the tea house!  
It is in class 3-9!"  
Akiza, the white-haired friend of Kimiko,  
grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the building,  
followed closely by Rina.  
"Guys ... can't we just stay outside? I ... have a bad feeling ..."  
Kimiko muttered softly,  
Rina looked up at her.

"Hey, this is just a school, like ours, what should happen here ?"  
She said exhilarating, but it worked only briefly,  
because Akiza made the situation even worse.  
"Mh ~ I've heard they built the school here  
on the basis of a demolished primary school.  
And in this, Heavenly Host Elementary School, it was called,  
have children been murdered! "  
Well, Akiza was a master when it came to frighten others,  
and she also liked it a lot.  
Rina sighed a bit annoyed, no, it was not just a bit she was very annoyed.  
"Don't frighten her! Do you want her to have a heart attack?  
She has just got her new heart a year ago,  
do you want to ruin it, stupid nut ?"  
"Hey! Don't call me that, Miss block of ice!"  
" Um ... guys, we're here ..."  
threw Kimiko just in the battle of words,  
and pointed to the sign on which stood class 3-9.  
The two brawlers looked at each other, then they looked at Kimiko,  
scratching the back of their heads in embarrassment .  
"Let's go inside ..." Kimiko said quietly,  
pushing the door already.

* * *

The classroom was decorated beautifully with colorful garlands,  
on the board were pretty drawings  
and the tables were covered with small bouquets and matching tablecloths.  
"Ah ~ Here you'll also get sweets for tea!"  
Threw Akiza enthusiastically into the room,  
followed by Rina who was just annoyed and touched her forehead.  
Sometimes she really was ashamed for her friends...

"Welcome to the Kisaragi teahouse" adressed, all three looked up.  
Before them stood a young man in a Butler costume, his hair dyed blond.  
Rina immediately blushed, the guy looked soooo good,  
and it was just her booty scheme!  
"I'm going to assume you wanted a table for three, right? Follow me!"  
He pointed in one direction and then went on.  
"By the way I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma. You go to the Minazuki Senior High, right?" Rina nodded wildly in response.  
"Yes, exactly! My name is Rina Naikawa  
and these are my friends Akiza Evans and Kimiko Morishige!"  
Suddenly Yoshiki stopped and Rina bumped exactly into his back.  
A little confused, they looked at their "Butler",  
which had turned to them and Kimiko looked a bit shocked.  
"Morishige? Are you perhaps Saku ..."

"Kishinuma-kun!"

Yoshiki couldn't even ask the complete question  
because a high female voice had already interrupted it.  
Beside them stood a young girl in a maid dress, her hair was tied in two small braids. "Shi ... Shinozaki? What is it?" He asked confused,  
he had just been thrown totally off track ... Shinozaki grabbed him by the arm. "Please excuse us for a brief moment, feel free to sit down.  
Kishinuma-kun will be back for you shortly"  
she said kindly, and then pulled the blonde boy with her.  
Confused all three Minazuki pupils looked after them, but then sat down.

"Kishinuma-kun! Are you crazy?"  
Asked the blue-haired girl her classmate.  
"What why? I just wanted to ask her if she is Morishige's sister!"  
Ayumi sighed a bit annoyed,  
why was Kishinuma always so slow on the uptake?  
"Already forgotten ? ... each of the ... ones who died ... a year ago ... ...  
no one remembers them anymore! It is as if they never existed!"  
It was hard for the young lady to talk about it,  
at least she lost three of her classmates and friends  
as well as her teacher a year ago.  
And all that just because she wanted to make this stupid lucky charm!  
Yoshiki sighed slightly.  
"Hey Shinozaki, I'm really sorry ... I haven't thought about it ..."  
he muttered.  
He was embarrassed  
and hoped she did not think too bad of him because of that.  
She had already a crush on Satoshi,  
but he still wanted to fight for her love,  
but somehow always went something wrong ...  
A quarter of an hour later,  
the three friends had finally their tea and sipped it in silence,  
at least Akiza and Rina.  
Kimiko looked just into her cup, glancing at her reflection.  
"Why ... wanted this voice that I get out of here ?  
And who was it ... it sounded ... so familiar ..."  
Asked the girl itself lost in thought, she felt that something was not right here.  
"Mh?" Confused she looked again into her cup, the tea moved.  
That was strange, she hadn't moved at all... Then it was already calm again.  
"I probably moved without noticing"  
she murmured softly to herself  
and was about to drink when...

"Hahahahahaha! Let's play!"

The girl droped the cup in shock and jumped up.  
Her eyes were wide, she had cold sweat on the forehead  
and only weakly she noticed the befuddled looks of other people in the room.  
"Kimi-chan? What's going on?" Akiza asked, confused,  
but Kimiko responded only with a choppy sentence...  
"... Girl ... blood ... red dress ... tea ..."  
After the last word Kimiko went silent,  
for some time she just stood there until she suddenly fell to the ground.  
She probably fainted.

A bit shocked, Ayumi looked to Kimiko.  
Had she heard it right ? A girl ... in a red dress ?  
Ayumi just tried to sum up the sentence and she was sure.  
There was only one girl who fits that description.  
She looked at her also somewhat fossilized friends.  
"Kishinuma-kun, Mochida-kun, Nakashima-san!  
Do you think what I think ?"  
The three only nodded.  
All the memories came back for them,  
to the horror which they had experienced a year ago,  
as they believed they would never see their parents again as they lost ... their friends. Naomi remembered Seiko's face as she hung lifelessly  
from the ceiling, dangling on the toilet.  
Ayumi and Yoshiki remembered Mayu,  
which was thrown against a wall,  
and Yui-sensei, who died in order to help them ...  
and Morishige, who had himself thrown out of the window ...  
All of this just came up again.  
Naomi was just about to cry, but Satoshi took her in his arms to calm her down.  
Ayumi saw this and was immediately jealous.  
How could Nakashima dare to cling on HER! Mochida-kun!  
In such a situation! She was about to say something when it suddenly started.  
An earthquake, and not a small one!  
"Come on everyone, hurry and hide under the tables!"  
Cried the class teacher, who oversaw the teahouse,  
and the students followed the class teachers words immediately  
and hid themselves.  
How long would they probably need to stay that way?

* * *

Slowly Kimiko opened her eyes.  
What had happened?  
She remembered that she had seen this reflection in her cup of tea,  
this little girl with a red dress ... and now ?  
Slowly, she sat up and looked around.  
"What?"  
Shocked the student noted that she was no longer  
in the classroom of the Kisaragi School.  
Here it looked much too different.  
"I'm not ...?"  
Startled, the girl rose and went to the windows,  
but she couldn't see anything, it was all black!  
And those stupid windows does not let you open them ?  
What a crap!  
She looked around in the class again.  
Despite everything was expire,  
the chairs and benches seemed close to those of a primary school,  
but ... how had she come here?  
Suddenly the words of the mysterious voice came to her mind again...  
"Get out of here ... before it's too late ... Scat! Kimiko"  
And suddenly the answer shot through her mind.  
"I ... I'm in this school ... from my vision ..."


End file.
